Field of the Invention
This invention relates to washing machines and rinsing machines. More particularly but not exclusively, the invention relates to machines for washing or at least rinsing dust mats made of cotton or nylon with a rubber or latex backing. Such mats are frequently coated with a film of fish oil, for example an oil sold under the trade name Impol, which during use of the mat becomes saturated with dirt and must be removed when the mat is washed.